Day by Day
by Chinsky
Summary: Freddy's got it bad for Katie. Zack makes a good suggestion but will Freddy listen? And if he does, what will happen from there? ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Flashback

DAY BY DAY By Chinsky 

Disclaimer: Mike White, is an unbelievably talented man that came up with amazing characters for an amazing movie. Chinsky, is a not as talented girl that came up with absolutely nothing but the plot. Mike White: winner. Chinsky: loser. Oh well.

Authors Note: yeah I hope you guys like this. Tell me where you want it to go because really, I'm kind of at a loss. I mean I have some ideas, but its all you guys.

Chapter 1

Day by day he gazed at her.

During school.

During band practice.

During any other time of day where he was graced by her presence.

Being only 15 years old, Freddy Jones wasn't sure what he knew about love.

But he did know one thing.

He sure had a thing for Katie Brown.

It all started during Battle of the Bands. School of Rock. Their endless arguments...

Flashback 

"_I'm just saying, name 2 good chick drummers."_

"_Sheila E? Meg White from the White Stripes?"_

"_She can't drum!"_

"_She's a better drummer than you. At least she has rhythm."_

End Flashback 

Were there any good chick drummers? To Freddy, the answer to that question remains to be seen. It had been 5 years, and the band was still going strong.

So were Freddy's feelings for Katie.

His thoughts always went back to the Fourth of July 2 years before...

Flashback 

_Freddy and Zack were both hanging out at their town's Fourth of July parade. Certainly no place for rockers such as them, they ditched their families and the parade to go to their secret spot._

_Cheesy? Yes. But they could care less. It was, after all, a secret. Or so they thought._

_Once they got there, they were shocked to find it occupied, by none other than Katie and Summer._

"_Katie! Summer! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Zack exclaimed. _

_Summer walked up to him. "What a nice way to say hi to your girlfriend." She took his hands and pecked him on the nose. "Hi Zack. How are you today?"_

_He smiled at her in spite of himself. "Better now that you're here."_

_Summer grinned. "See, it's those little things you say that makes me think I'll keep you around."_

_Zack shoved her playfully. "Oh, you _know_ you want me around." _

_She giggled. She was about to say something when Freddy butt in, disgusted._

"_Ah, God, get a room."_

_Katie agreed. "Or at least go behind a tree or something. You're making me sick."_

_Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed Zack's hand. "Come on Zack Attack, Katie might puke on us and ruin the moment." She grinned and pulled him away from Freddy and Katie. Leaving Freddy and Katie alone. Together._

_Freddy gulped._

_It was beginning to grow dark. Katie perched herself on a nearby rock and gazed around at Zack and Freddy's not-so-secret spot._

_Zack and Freddy had found it the summer after Battle of the Bands. It was just a nice, quiet clearing with rocks and trees, peaceful and calm. Freddy and Zack would come here to write songs sometimes. Zack with his acoustic guitar, and Freddy with his drumsticks to drum on the ground. Katie and Summer had found it when looking for a place to get away from their parents. See...Summer's parents were complete perfectionists, and therefore wanted their daughter to be the epitome of perfection. And that she was. Until, the band came along. And Katie, well, Katie's parents yelled a lot. She liked to get away from it when the yelling was directed towards her._

_Freddy then sat on the rock next to Katie. Katie seemed to be bothered by something. She kept biting her nails._

_Freddy gently took her hand away from her mouth. "What's wrong?" He asked, "You're not going to have any nails left in a few minutes."_

_She smiled in spite of herself. "Ah, it's nothing."_

_Freddy looked at her hands again. "Doesn't look like nothing."_

_She sighed._

"_Well if you really want to know...my dad was yelling at me again. That's all."_

_Freddy had a pained expression on his face. "What kind of things did he say to you?" He was mad that anyone could've said mean things to someone he cared so much about._

"_Well...see...oh man I don't know, he was yelling at my mom and all the sudden he started yelling at me, I think it was because I didn't take out the trash or something, so he started calling _me_ trash, and that I wouldn't get anywhere and how I shouldn't even be playing bass if I'm never going to go anywhere with it..." she trailed off. It was dark, so Freddy couldn't be sure if she was crying or not, but it sure sounded like it._

_Freddy took her hand, unsure of where that boldness came from. "Hey...shh...it's alright. He's wrong. You are not trash. You're such a great person Katie. You'll get somewhere by just being you."_

_Right then, the fireworks started. Freddy looked up at the sky, and let go of Katie's hand. _

_All of the sudden, Katie kissed him on the cheek._

"_You always know what to say to make me feel better Jones. Thanks."_

End Flashback 

He sighed. He had to get over that night. The next day, she acted totally normal. Nothing had changed, and nothing ever would. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Zack and Summer were still going out, they were happy as could be, so Freddy couldn't even lay his problems on his best friend. He was alone with this. And he had to deal with it himself.


	2. An Idea

DAY BY DAY By Chinsky 

Disclaimer: Mike White, is an unbelievably talented man that came up with amazing characters for an amazing movie. Chinsky, is a not as talented girl that came up with absolutely nothing but the plot. Mike White: winner. Chinsky: loser. Oh well.

Chapter 2

Friday afternoon, the last bell of the day had run. Freddy was happy the day was over...but sad that he had to wait another day to see Katie again. Yet, feeling that way made him mad too. He went to his locker, got his things and slammed the door angrily. _I'm a mess_, he thought to himself. Why did he have to care so much about her? He could have any girl in the goddamn school and he knew it. After Battle of the Bands he got the reputation for being the hot punk bad boy of Horace Green. Every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him. Why? He wasn't really sure. He sighed and leaned back against the lockers.  
  
What did he have that others didn't? Sure he was in a kick-ass band. But so was Zack. So he was relatively good looking. But so were plenty of other people in Horace Green. He groaned, and slid down the lockers until he was sitting. Sometimes he felt that his reputation kept him from Katie. I mean, sure, most girls wanted him, but Katie wasn't most girls. He smiled. Katie was something special. Even though she didn't get the attention she deserved, you still noticed her. She stood out from the crowd without even trying to. She wasn't annoying or mean or totally bitchy like some girls in school. She was her own character. She was...always on Freddy's mind.  
  
He stood up, violently, wanting to hit something. He faced the locker, and as his fist made contact, Zack tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Zack had certainly matured since Battle of the Bands. His hair had grown longer, he was taller, and he had become Summer's boyfriend. Of course, Summer had changed too. Zack wouldn't have paid a second glance to the old Summer. But the new Summer was different. She had cut her hair really short. She had gotten taller and grew into her body a bit more. Preppy turned punk. That was Summer's story. Her parents had NOT been pleased with this transformation, to say the least. But as long as she remained to keep her grades up they were satisfied.  
  
Freddy whirled around and came face to face with his best friend.  
  
"Oh. Hey."  
  
Zack was worried. "Hey man, you alright?"  
  
Freddy sighed. "Yeah man, I'm fine. It's just..."  
  
He trailed off, leaned his head against the locked and closed his eyes.  
  
Zack nodded knowingly. "Katie."  
  
Freddy nodded, his eyes remaining closed.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you eyeing her during Math last period."  
  
Freddy groaned. "I sincerely hope it wasn't that obvious."  
  
Zack shook his head. "Nah, I only noticed because I was looking at Summer on the other side of you."  
  
Freddy opened his eyes and grinned. "Guess we're guilty of the same crime, eh Zack Attack?"  
  
"You got that right Spazzy."  
  
Freddy grabbed his backpack and they started the walk home from school. "So how ya been man? How's Summer lately? Or, more specifically, you and Summer?" He grinned.  
  
Zack smiled at the thought of her. "She's good...we're good...I'm just...kind of worried about her, you know? With her parents always grade-grubbin' her all the time her minds always somewhere else when she talks to me. I just want to be sure she's alright..."  
  
Freddy patted him on the back. "Dude, you worry too much about everyone else, and not enough about yourself. How are you?"  
  
Zack was surprised to hear this small piece of, what sounded like, wisdom, come from his best friend's mouth. He shrugged off the accusation "Eh...no really though, I'm alright. I've got Summer, I've got the band, I've got friends...It's all good. What about you man?"  
  
Freddy was about to answer when once again; thoughts of Katie clouded his mind.  
  
He frowned. "Man, I've got it bad for Katie. I don't know what to do."  
  
Zack thought about Freddy's predicament sometimes. Honestly, Freddy didn't help himself much. After all these years, he had never done anything about it. Maybe Katie felt the same way but Freddy would never know. He never asked her out...he never told her his feelings...he never kissed her...  
  
Zack decided to approach this.  
  
"Well man...have you ever thought of..." he shrugged, "I don't know, telling her how you feel?"  
  
Freddy scratched the back of his head and let out a breath. "Sure I've thought about it man..."  
  
Zack tried again. "Have you ever seriously considered it, is kind of what I mean dude." Freddy looked at Zack, only to find he was being serious.  
  
He stumbled on his words. "You mean...actually...spill my guts? Tell her...God man...tell her everything?"  
  
Zack nodded.  
  
Freddy was agitated he could even make such a suggestion. "Look man, just because you've been happy with Summer for like, ever, doesn't mean the rest of us can have it that easy." His tone came out harsher than he intended.  
  
He slowed down as Zack didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. Freddy sighed, "Sorry Zack Attack, I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just afraid of...rejection...or...or something."  
  
Zack lightly punched his friend on the arm. "Aw man, the kick-ass drummer of an unbelievable rock band, scared of rejection? Wait till this gets out." He teased.  
  
Freddy grinned. "Well when you put it that way, I'm a pretty sorry case aren't I?" He sighed again. Then he thought about it for a bit. "You know man, maybe you're right."  
  
Zack smiled and nodded. "Just trust me on this."  
  
Freddy nodded, but inside his thoughts were spinning. What could he possibly say to Katie, and when?  
  
Hmm. Trust Zack on this.  
  
Easier said than done.


	3. Take a Chance

DAY BY DAY By Chinsky

Disclaimer: Mike White, is an unbelievably talented man that came up with amazing characters for an amazing movie. Chinsky, is a not as talented girl that came up with absolutely nothing but the plot. Mike White: winner. Chinsky: loser. Oh well.

Chapter 3

Freddy lay in bed that night, still thinking of what he'd say to Katie if he ever had the chance.

The chance. Ha.

The chance to not screw up in front of Katie would come in a million years.

But still...was he really going to waste his life away, pining unhealthily for Katie?

In reality, the odds weren't that bad. Katie didn't have a boyfriend. They'd remained close friends over the past 5 years. She had always said she couldn't like someone that didn't rock out. And, goodness knows, there were no other rock bands at Horace Green. That didn't leave a large selection.

And there was that Fourth of July...

Freddy sighed and rolled over, covering his face in the pillow.

He was scared, that's for sure.

But what else could he do?

Surprisingly, Freddy found himself on Katie's porch the next evening_. What am I doing here?_ He thought incredulously to himself. He sighed, exasperated. _I'm crazy. Freaking crazy._ He turned and walked back down the driveway. Then he stopped. He took a breath and remembered what Zack had told him earlier.

_"The worst thing that happens is you go back to admiring her from afar. Which, I'm sure, you've had years of experience with."_ His voice replayed in the blonde drummer's head. _"The best thing that happens is...well, I'll leave that to your imagination."_ Freddy smirked. His friend always knew what to say to reassure him. As he realized how familiar that sounded, his smile faded. He sat down on the curb and looked up at the stars. Once again, thoughts of Katie had interfered with logical thinking.

The stars were unusually bright that night, he noticed. He thought for a second. He remembered what he used to do when he was little, and before School of Rock came along. Sure it was cheesy, but desperate for help, luck, _anything_, he picked the brightest one and wished so hard he almost forgot where he was. He wished that...well, he wished that everything would go work out. He wished he could forget all his fear, he wished he could just get over the nervousness, the pain, the anger, the frustration. He wished that for once in his life, he would get what he wanted. That everything would just go perfectly...right.

He stared at the star until all the others blurred and disappeared. He knew, thousands of light-years away it was nothing but a great big ball of fire. But how could humans know such a thing? Had humans ever been close enough to a star? _That_ star? No. They hadn't. He knew there was something in that star that was different. That's how he believed it would help him. And that's how he mustered up the courage to walk up and knock on Katie's front door.

Scared as hell, he closed his eyes and took a quick breath. He raised his fist to the door...and then brought it back down. He shook his head nervously and knocked before he could change his mind again. Once, twice, three times. He heard footsteps and adrenaline rushed through him. Opening the door, staring at him through the screen was...Katie's dad.

He spoke fast. "Uh Hello Mr. Brown is Katie there?" He gulped.

Mr. Brown sneered at him before calling Katie from upstairs. "KATIE! GET DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" He didn't wait for Katie to come down; he went back to sitting on the couch drinking beer.

As Freddy saw Katie jog down the steps, his pulse quickened, his mouth went dry and his fingers sweaty. Katie looked puzzled to see him.

"Hey Freddy..." She looked outside behind him, to see that no one else was there. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" He asked. "Oh, no, nothings wrong. Just...Katie, could you come out so I could talk to you for a minute?" That's it. There was no turning back now.

She smiled at him. "Sure Freddy." She closed the door behind her and sat down on the porch. Freddy followed suit.

"Katie..." He choked out. Even now he was seeing how beautiful she looked. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"Katie." He said again. This time, determined to say what he needed to say. He thought about what he'd imagined saying the night before. He seemed to have forgotten it all. Finally, he took a deep breath and made a giant leap he'd never imagined he'd make.

"I came here tonight because I had to tell you something. This something has...been on my mind for...well...about, 5 years. I've kept it...it's been...inside of me for..." his voice got quieter, "for...ever." He was shaking, yet he knew what he was feeling had to come out somehow. He continued. "But every time I...I look at you, every time I...I see you smile, I know...it has to come out." He paused and took a breath. _No regrets, no mistakes, no promises,_ He thought to himself. Zack had told him this earlier. He hadn't known what he was talking about, but it all made sense now. _No regrets, no mistakes, no promises._ His new mantra. _No regrets, no mistakes, no promises._ He went on. "Katie, I love to see you. I love to be with you. I love talking with you...God Katie...being _around_ you just makes me feel...makes me feel...alive." _No regrets, no mistakes, no promises_. "I'm a different person." He stopped again to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked almost scared...but just then she raised her hand to meet his face. His eyes half closed and then opened again. Her eyes dared him to go on, so he did.

"I don't know what to do when I'm with you. But at this point...it's hard for me to just be friends with you." Internally he was scared beyond reason, but he wasn't going to let that phase his tough punk rocker image. "Every time I see you I think about how beautiful you are. ...About how much you mean to me. Sometimes...I think about, life, without you and I know I...I wouldn't be able to handle it." He slowed, but he knew he wasn't done. Not yet. "Katie," He said, his eyes wide and scared, "Katie, I think...I love you."

Katie's touch was still warm and on his face._ Please please please please please please please...help me. _His eyes remained locked on her eyes. Her hand pulled his face closer and his pulse quickened yet again. She had a slight smile on her face. He realized how close they were getting. He realized she had closed her eyes. He realized her warm breath on his face. He realized...He realized that he was doing what he'd always dreamed of.

He realized he was kissing Katie.

A/N: Hehe. I like this chapter. Is this opinion agreeable? Weird sentence. Sorry. Please review...It took me a while to get the whole 15-year-old-punk-rocker-confessing-love image down, haha...Hope you like!

P.S. Thanks to my few reviewers!! I appreciate it!!


	4. Bliss

**DAY BY DAY** By Chinsky

Disclaimer: Mike White, is an unbelievably talented man that came up with amazing characters for an amazing movie. Chinsky, is a not as talented girl that came up with absolutely nothing but the plot. Mike White: winner. Chinsky: loser. Oh well.

Chapter 4

Freddy's mind went wild. It worked! All this time, all he had to do was confess. Reality sunk in as her lips parted to his kiss. This was wonderful. God man, this was...unbelievable! Freaking unbelievable. Freddy's tense feelings faded away instantly and a wave of relaxation overwhelmed his body. Freddy slowly moved his hand to the back of her head. Her arms were around his neck.

Jesus! Zack was right!

Freddy made a mental note to thank him profusely when this ended. (Which he hoped was not for some time)

After a while though, Katie wanted to talk to Freddy, so she slowly pulled back from him. She was grinning.

"Freddy, you do not know how long I've wanted to do that."

He beamed. "Oh, I think I have some idea."

Katie smirked, but then drew quiet and serious. "Freddy..." she paused, "I think I love you too." She laughed in spite of herself. "Geezus! What took us so long?!" He grinned wide and kissed her again.

It was this kind of attitude that Katie had that Freddy grew to love. His heart swelled with admiration. She was perfect. This was perfect. He could run into the street and hug the next person he saw. He could run and scream and yell and whoop and never get tired. He could get hit by a car and live. He was invincible.

Love kind of makes you feel that way.

------

The next morning, Freddy woke feeling fresh and rejuvenated...although in reality, he stayed up most of the night, thinking. He sprung out of the bed, got changed, and headed for Zack's. The events that had occurred the night before were too good to share over the phone.

Once Freddy arrived, Zack ushered him up to his room.

"So?" Zack looked hopeful.

Freddy's eyes were alive. "It worked."

Zack beamed. He gave his best friend a high five. "Awesome, absolutely awesome. I'm happy for you man."

"I'm happy for me too Zack Attack."

Zack laughed. He sat in the chair by his desk. "So? What happened? What'd you say?"

Freddy leaned back against the wall. "Well, I was as nervous as chicken shit man, no exaggeration. But then...I just...I don't know, I spilled my guts! I told her how long I've been obsessed with her-without using that exact word, mind you-then told her how I felt when I was around her; which, by the way? Worked really well. I recommend you use that." Zack grinned as Freddy went on. "So then, I finish it all off with..." He slowed for a moment. "Well...uh, well...man, I told her the truth."

Zack gave a wave of his hand, inferring that he should continue. So, Freddy did.

"I told her I loved her." He said simply.

Zack just waited. When nothing happened, he spoke. "_And?"_

Freddy smiled a dreamy smile as he remembered the night before. "We kissed."

Zack waited some more. Realizing that Freddy was still in La-La-Land, once again he had to ask, "And?"

Freddy snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah..." He smiled again. "Well the kiss was great but I'll spare you the details, and then...and then she told me she loved me too."

Zack leaned back in the chair, arms folded, impressed. "Wow."

Freddy bounced forward off the wall and began pacing. "I just can't believe it. It really happened." He approached the chair Zack was sitting in and kneeled at his feet, a goofy grin on his face. "I am forever indebted to you man."

Zack smiled. "Aw man, I didn't get Katie to kiss you. You did that all on your own. I just popped the ideas into your head. No big."

Freddy was appreciative. "Well, uh, I don't know how to say this without sounding cheesy but, you're a good friend Zack Attack."

Zack punched him lightly on the arm. "Ah you're a good friend too. Now get out of here and go see Katie, before you die of separation anxiety like I can tell you're about to."

Freddy shot him a grin and headed out of his room and down the stairs. His best friend knew him all too well.

A/N: Arrrgh short chapter _again_...Hopefully the next one will be a little longer. I'm so urgent to finish this story because I like it so much I write chapters in like an hour. (Yes, yes I'm pathetic...) I like writing the Zack/Freddy scenes. My 2 favorite characters. ::eyebrow waggle:: Don't worry though, this won't turn into a slash ::shiver::. Sorry guys, but slashes kind of scare me. Well...kind of. Yeah. Anyways, I'm rambling. Please review, tell me what you think. Speaking of reviews, I'm going to thank all of my reviewers :)

**augur-cursed:** shh shh. yes, you read it, yes, you know whats gonna happen, but the world doesn't have to know :)

**my divinest:** ditto see above, but thanks, and i like that. the chinskinator. ha. put that in FLG :)

**Silverkid:** hey thanks. :)

**t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l.:** thanks so much! and thanks, lol, you're like the only one that answered my question about the chapters :)

**SiennaR79:** hehe, grazie. and you got your wish. ahh im not that mean...im a sucker for romance stories. even ones i write. ha.

**Emily:** haha thanks...i like doing little things like that. plus i think we should all point out to Richard Linklater and Mike White HOW LITTLE AMOUNT OF LINES KATIE HAD tear i love katie, she's awesome. they cut out like, her solo, some of her lines. its not fair!! :( but thanks for reviewing :)

**HollyGaydos:** You're kind of right, with Summer, but i figured no one had done it before, and i could kind of imagine it, so i'd go for it. but thanks! :)

**SiennaR79**: hehe...the next chapter is going to be a shocker. i can feel it. hope it doesn't turn you guys away.

**Silverkid:** :)

**azias:** hehe thanks...here you go, lol

**nishia:** haha. yeah. i like doing that ;) thanks

**wyverna:** NOO not the flying monkeys! ;) here you are! ta-da!


	5. Shocked

**DAY BY DAY** By Chinsky

Disclaimer: Mike White, is an unbelievably talented man that came up with amazing characters for an amazing movie. Chinsky, is a not as talented girl that came up with absolutely nothing but the plot. Mike White: winner. Chinsky: loser. Oh well.

A/N: I am praying you will all like this chapter. Although it might have felt a little cliched up until now, I hope this chapter changes it? I also hope its good enough not to drive you guys away...

Chapter 5

Freddy walked to Katie's house directly after that. Walking up the driveway, he heard yelling. With a clang of the screen door behind her, Katie hurriedly rushed out, wiping her tears away hastily. She looked up, startled to see someone else near her. But when she realized it was Freddy, her eyes glowed. Freddy's heart swelled to see that...but sank when he saw her tears.

He came next to her. "Katie..." He whispered softly, putting an arm up around her. She sniffed a bit but then looked up, jaw clenched and eyes cold.

"He was yelling at me again." She stated, as though he needed an explanation.

"I know," he whispered soothingly in her ear. She slid her arms around Freddy's back and Freddy held her tightly. She buried her face in Freddy's neck, and they stood there together as he let her cry. When the time seemed right, Freddy stated in a quiet voice, "I want to know what he said to you, so I can tell you how wrong he is."

She came up and looked him in the eye. "Freddy..." she said, in a barely audible whisper. "Freddy..." Her eyes brimmed with tears, so she closed her eyes and kept going. "Last night, before you knocked on the door..." her voice got unbearably quiet. Her eyes remained closed but her voice was strained and her face gave away her fear. "I was thinking of...killing myself."

Freddy was struck hard. Pale as a ghost, the tall blonde looked as though he himself would start crying any second. After he regained more composure, he slowly and deliberately uttered one word. "Why?"

Katie shook her head and opened her eyes finally. They were scared. You could always see her emotions in her eyes. Fear, love, pain, and anger. But this was the only time Freddy could see it all at once. She continued. "Oh, I don't know Freddy! Why not? I have--had," she corrected herself, "no one! Sure there was the band but...oh Freddy I'm just a bassist! I figured they'd get along without me. I had been _obsessing _over you for years." She gave a sad chuckle. "I never thought anything would happen between us. My dad doesn't give a shit about me, and my mom's been gone for a while now. My friends all found someone better...I felt like I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for you, I wasn't good enough for my dad, and I wasn't good enough for the band..." She slowed down now. "So...I'd decided that's what I'd do." Her tears fell strongly but her composure remained strong. Freddy wanted to wash all her pain, anger, hurt away. Better yet, take it for him. He was sure that that would prove better than forcing it on Katie.

"So...I had...a bottle of vodka...a razor...and a bottle of sleeping pills upstairs. In the bathroom." She cried harder. "I was seriously going to do it, when you knocked on the door.

"You knocked on the door and changed my life Freddy. You saved me from myself. I have you know." Her smile glowed through her tears. Even now, she looked truly radiant. "And...you are, the one thing, I was subconsciously _needing._ And, someone, something in that huge universe out there decided to help me and give me you." Freddy thought vaguely of his star. _It worked._ He thought dimly. He didn't care. He couldn't care. His brain was on a slow reaction level right now.

"Once you told me you loved me, all thoughts of suicide left my head." Her tears had stopped falling as fast now. She talked as though this was years ago; when in reality it was only yesterday night. This hit Freddy even harder. What would she have done if he hadn't said anything?

Katie continued. "But...but I left the vodka, razor and pills in the bathroom. My dad found them this morning. Still drunk as hell, he came storming into my room, telling me I should have done it." Katie choked the words out now, painfully, as though each word was convincing her she was worthless. "He said that I would do the world a lot of good if I weren't here." Her head was back on Freddy's shoulder. She sobbed quietly as he held her.

All this time, Freddy had been thinking of what to say.

"Katherine Rebecca Brown," he started, spitting out the words harshly, because truth be told, he was crying too. 'I, love you. I love so you so fucking much its not even funny. You mean the world to me." The anger in his voice was evident as he said these words. How dare they make Katie feel this way? How dare they give her no other option, no other choice?

"If you...God Katie, if you were not here... Damn, I wouldn't know what to do. Hell, I'd probably commit suicide too. Without you," he tilted her head upwards so that they were looking eye to eye. "I'd die. Katherine Rebecca Brown," he repeated, "I'd die without you. And if any...if any _bastard_," he spat out the word with so much vile and disgust that Katie was almost frightened, "had the guts to come up to me, and tell me, that you should--" his voice cracked and he was unable to go on for a moment. He drew in a slow breath and continued slowly, looking still at the ground, "that you should...die, I would personally kill them. Because they're not living..." he looked back in her eyes now, concentrating on them, "if they can't see how truly..._spectacular_ you really are."

He was done. He hung his head and the tears came faster. So did Katie's. Her heart swelled with so much love, and so much...astonishment, that she was lost.

Finally, she drew his face to her and kissed away his tears on his cheeks. He came closer and kissed her fervently, once, twice, over and over again, praying the whole time that he could take her pain away.

A/N: So. There it is. I truly hope you guys like it, because honestly, I do. It took me a long time to fix Freddy's speech thing...yeah. So. Thank you's to my reviewers:

**Phish Food**: Whoa. Ha, when I saw that you reviewed I actually squealed. Yes...I did. Your stuff is just so awesome. Anyways, thank you so much, I'm really glad that you read it/liked it!!

**wyverna**: Haha...I do that too. I mean...Thanks. :) I'm glad you like it. and yay! No flying monkeys. Yet. Though you know, I'm kind of partial to flying monkeys...

**SiennaR79**: Haha you bet. Thanks for reviewing ;)

**Akemi Kinoto**: Ha, hi! Thanks...I hope that this chapter changed the Mary Sue stuff...if it didn't, oh well...It's my first fic, so...lol...yeah. And I'm glad you still like it :)

**Silverkid**: Hehe. I'm kind of at a writers block for the sixth chapter, so the break in between this chapters might be a little longer. Sorry! Thanks :)

**augur-cursed:** you know you're really funny. you helped me edit but you never said you liked the ending to the 3rd chapter. ::rolls eyes and laughs:: anyways...yeah...i already made fun of the way you review. so. hehe. yeah. thanks for reviewing, i didnt ask you to but you still did. yup. so. onwards...

Seriously, thanks guys. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. All Night

**Day by Day** by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: I own nothing. MIKE WHITE YOU STINK/ROCK!!

#()%&

After Freddy left, Zack decided to call Summer and see if they could hang out. He grabbed his phone, punched in the number and waited for the rings. One...two....three...

"Hello, this is the Hathaway residence. We are not able to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep with your concerns."

Zack sighed and hung up. He didn't feel like talking to a machine. He debated whether or not to call her cell phone but in the end, the urge to jam won. He sat in his room with his old acoustic (his dad didn't like when he played electric at home) and slowly thought out a melody for a new song.

%#)(&$#(!%#($&#

Freddy finally parted his mouth from Katie's, his heart still full of her sorrow. Their tears had long since dried, though the rest of the day their pain would be sore and new.

Freddy whispered slowly in Katie's ear, "We should leave."

"But where could we go?" Katie responded.

Freddy had already thought of this. "Well...there's no one home at my house," he glanced at Katie. She looked uncomfortable. Freddy didn't want to do anything like that with her, but... "Or, there's the secret spot. I mean, uh, the clearing."

Katie nodded and Freddy took her hands in his. She leaned up and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Freddy Jones." Then she smiled faintly and quoted, "I love you so fucking much it's not even funny."

Freddy smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "You know I love you too." And with that, they took off to the clearing.

#)(#%&(#%#)&$#)%&

On the way there, Freddy had the idea to stop at his house for a few things. Katie felt uncomfortable being alone at Freddy's house together, and she certainly didn't want to go back home anytime soon, so it looked like they better make the clearing comfy for a while.

He ran inside, leaving Katie in the hall for a moment. In the kitchen, he grabbed 3 bottles of water, some snacks and 2 blankets. He went back to Katie, smiled, and then they were off.

#(&%)(#&!%$!&$

Once there, it was about 4 o'clock. Neither of them had said much on the way, but it wasn't awkward silence. Comforting silence, one might call it. Freddy took one of the blankets and laid it on the ground by a nearby tree. He sat on it, and motioned for Katie to sit next to him. She did. He then placed the other blanket on top of them.

Katie lay on Freddy's chest; eyes closed, and thanked whatever it was that gave her this form of bliss. She had reason for living now. Nothing could bring her back to the point she was at yesterday. Not even if Freddy left her, for she had him for now. Knowing how it felt would be enough to keep her happy.

Soon the silence became near unbearable. Freddy had to say something.

"Katie, I—"

"Freddy, I—" Katie had started at the same time. They both smiled. "You first," She let him continue.

He nodded. "Katie, I...just wanted to say...I'm sorry. If I...freaked you out back there or anything—" He stopped due to the look that had risen on her face.

"Please don't apologize." She whispered, her voice barely audible. Her voice strengthened a bit and she continued. "What I was going to say...was...what you said to me back there, was one of the nicest...sweetest...most thoughtful..." She racked her mind for the adjective that could possibly describe how she felt, but nothing came. She sighed. "No one has ever cared that much about me. No one has ever been so...unafraid, and honest in my presence. No one has ever been quite like you Freddy Jones. No one."

The look on his face expressed one of relief, adoration and embarrassment. The three together made a tricky combo.

She smiled. She came up real close to his face and whispered, "Thank you Frederick Alexander Jones." She then proceeded to kiss him with so much emotion, love, passion—that he was nearly blown away. He took her face in his hands and kissed her back with what he prayed was the same way. He knew right then the change he had made in her life. He only wished that she knew the difference she made in his, too.

Pulling back from Katie, Freddy wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly. She needed protection from this cruel, harsh world; this cruel, harsh world that made her life so unhappy. He only hoped he was the one to reverse that damage.

"Freddy?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"You're holding me really tightly." Her voice showed no like or dislike in her statement.

"I know Katie. I know."

&#&)%!#)(!(%&#(&$

A vibrating in Freddy's pocket woke him up the next morning.

He yawned groggily and realized he was still in his jeans. 'What the—" He tried to turn but there was something on top of him. He opened his eyes.

Katie.

"Shit," breathed Freddy. Had they stayed out all night? The vibrating wouldn't stop. Then, something clicked and he realized it was his cell phone.

Trying not to stir Katie, who was still asleep on his chest, he reached into his pocket and checked the caller ID.

It was Zack. He flipped it open and spoke quietly, "Zack, tell me what time it is."

"That's why I'm calling. It's 9:15! School started over an hour ago!"

"Damn!" whispered Freddy, still conscious of the sleeping Katie.

"Should I cover for you or will you be here?"

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Should I cover for you, meaning, will you be gone the whole day, or are you coming back?" Zack repeated.

Freddy thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "Cover for me...us. Katie's with me."

"Alright. It's done. Just, be careful man."

Freddy nodded and hung up.

"Katie...Katie doll, wake up..."

She groaned and stretched, "Aurrghheggh..."

He grinned. "Well good morning to you too."

Her eyes snapped open. "Morning?!"

Freddy nodded. "Yes babe, we stayed out all night."

"Shit!" She cursed, and then stood up. Freddy followed suit. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

He took her hand. "So...Zack just called. He's for us...so...we don't..."

She narrowed her eyes and interrupted him, "Are you suggesting that we skip school Mr. Freddy Jones?"

Freddy's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "Well—uh...no, I mean, unless..."

She kissed him and he stopped talking. She pulled back and grinned. "I like the way you think Jones."

Freddy smiled brightly. "Then lets get out of here. Oh, but where to go..."

Katie grinned suddenly and Freddy knew she had an idea. "I see the wheels turning Posh. Enlighten me."

She hooked her arm in his. 'What do you saw we...oh, I don't know...hop a train into the city?"

Freddy gaped. "Seriously?" He asked.

Katie nodded and smiled. She was excited now. "What do you say?"

Freddy thought. "I say...this day is going to kick ass." He kissed her, and with that, they ran off together grinning like mad idiots.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys!! I had major writers block. This is kind of just like an in between chapter. Also, "the city" is NYC. In this story they live in like, Long Island or New Jersey or something. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!

**BLuEhEaVeN79:** Thank you!! Here you go, new chapter : )

**HP fAn Fo LyFe**: haha I wish I had my own Freddy too, that's why its so much fun to write up!! : ) Thanks!

**Chocolatequeen14**: haha, I LOVE KEVIN TOO! Of course, I love Joey too...it's so hard to choose between them for me!! : ) I'm really glad you like this story though! Thanks!!

**Rupertsgirlie**: oh wow, thanks, I'm flattered! I'm happy you like it so much!! I'm still thinking about what to happen with Katie and her dad...

**CHELZ**: haha, I almost thought that was about to be a flamer! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!!

**My Divinest**: heyy thanks. Yeah, it did, and Ben kept having problems with it lol ::rolls eyes::...thanks.

**Emily**: ahh : D thanks!!

**Wyverna**: haha, no I meant that they're cool, but sure, I'll take a synthetic flying monkey toasted cheese sandwich! : D Thanks!

**Phish Food**: Wow, thanks so much, _again_. I'm still flattered that you even reviewed ; )

**Silverkid**: Yeah, I'm still thinking about that : ) thanks for reading and reviewing!

**SiennaR79**: Haha, you bet. Thanks! : )

**Nishia**: haha, thanks, and yes I second that! : )

p.s. just for amy...

"And I believe I coined that phrase earlier." : D


	7. Perfection is a Simple Pleasure

**DAY BY DAY** by Chinsky

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Zack's song. I actually wrote that. Tell me what you think, it's my first time writing a song.

Chapter 7

Zack was worried. Although he had gotten in touch with Freddy, he didn't know what had happened. Why they didn't come to school, and why Katie was with him. He had been worried for a while now. Ever since he had gone out with Summer the spring or two before, her constant mood swings were the center of his attention. It seemed cruel to think that, considering that he loved Summer, but it was true. He had written a song for her, the day before. It was about her.

_**crimson colored lips part away**_

Her smile was always on her face. She shined and sparkled from head to toe, but then you saw her eyes. Whenever someone looked at her eyes, they saw down farther into her soul. Zack was one of the only people that could do that. Her disguise was perfect, but what kind of person could Zack call himself if he didn't recognize her unhappiness?

_**your happy smile fades today**_

He couldn't share it with anybody, he couldn't unload or rant or freak out to anyone. He was on his own with this one, with his--perfect--girlfriend.

_**im lost among the light**_

Recently, it had become too much for him to handle. First there were the grades. Unless she got a 90 or above on ANYTHING, she wasn't satisfied. And for Summer, satisfaction was a high priority.

_**but your energy glows so bright**_

She drew people in wherever she went. Her friends flocked to her for advice, to anywhere from relationship problems to how to feed the dog.

_**its pulling me so close, so far**_

But even with that amazingly perfected smile she hid behind...

_**the bruises aren't hidden, i can see the scars**_

He knew she was in an unhealthy state of mind, and he was the only person that could help her.

_**to take, to give, to want, to gain**_

_**i love you, but i can see your pain**_

It was costing him. This was the first song he had written in a while. He was suffering from song-writer's block. There were times where he felt that there was nothing to say to her, and that was the worse. Where all she did was tell the complete and honest truth, and there was no equal statement to rectify or feed back. Her heart was too big, always suffering with the problems of others, and then the problems of her own. She had grown to be short-tempered lately, snipping at the stupidest things, and then crying over others. Zack's shoulder was a pillow for sobbing endless tears. Everytime she came to him with that look on her face that he grew to recognize --and dread-- specifically, he was the perfect boyfriend. He skipped lunch with her and took her out for ice cream. He bought her presents on the way back. She smiled at him but her eyes were still distracted, and he didn't know how to get the flame that was once in them lit again.

_**your mind is there but your heart is not**_

_**i dont know how to put it past**_

_**and i just cant forget**_

_**the way it sprung and grew so fast**_

_**your light still shines**_

_**but the darkness doesn't fade**_

_**i watch you live, and you have to know**_

_**it hurts me everyday**_

He was also worried about what she might resort to.

_**bloody messes don't add up**_

_**don't try that when you've had enough**_

There were countless kids in their school that slit their wrists or caused themselves pain because the pain of just living was too strong. Only one girl had ever been successful in ending the pain, and it blew Summer out for weeks. Zack and Summer didn't even know her, but Summer berated herself for not knowing and not helping in some way. The fact that she blamed herself was a twist in her perfectionism. Other girls, and sometimes guys, would come to her and show them the scars and scabs that ranged from wrists to ankles, seeking advice, seeking help.Zack was afraid that since Summer was so open to it all, and knew so much about it, it might become an...an option, for her to try, for her to practice, for her to become addicted to.

_**no shame in doing what you do**_

He knew that her natural ability to help people was something to be proud of. He _was_ proud of her. Hell, just looking at her filled him with such...amazement. She was such a truly beautiful person, inside and out. He loved her so much. He never told her that, exactly. It was a funny thing that he told Freddy to tell Katie those words, when he couldn't even bring himself to say them. But he knew that even though she WAS beautiful, she wasn't living in dreamworld like Zack. She was facing reality head-on and it was rearing it's ugly head.

_**the pain comes from living it true**_

He wanted to protect her in some way, to guard her and to hold her whenever things got rough. The only problem was that, that was more and more often. Summer would tell him things that would scare him, sometimes. Things like, that she wanted to get away, or that she climbed on her roof the other day and wondered what it would be like to jump off, or even that she'd love to get in a car and just _go_ someday.

_**to watch and feel and finally fall**_

He knew too much about her, and another thing he was worried about was that he was turning into her.

_**to have the pain and numb it all**_

He was afraid that by worrying so much about Summer and Summer's worrying about other people, he wasn't worrying enough about himself. The only wise thing his dad had _ever_ said to him, was that there are 3 parts of a healthy life--Self, Work, and Marriage. In Zack's case, work translated to school, and marriage translated to the relationships he had with Summer and with his friends. School was fine, his grades were high. He already knew there was a problem with Summer...and when it came to himself, he didn't know _what_ to think.

_**that's unhealthy living if its even been**_

He always felt down all the time. Constantly ignoring emotion, just being Good Ol' Zack all of the time instead of being What Zack's Really Like. The one time he felt like he was himself was when hewas playing guitar. But, of course, there was that little problem of not being able to write a song in 6 weeks. The band was suffering, but Zack didn't know what to do.

_**but i love you, and this isn't the end.**_

Zack didn't know what to do about a lot of things.

_**your mind is there but your heart is not**_

_**i dont know how to put it past**_

_**and i just cant forget**_

_**the way it sprung and grew so fast**_

_**your light still shines**_

_**but the darkness doesn't fade**_

_**i watch you live, and i must let you know**_

_**it hurts me everyday.**_

He sighed and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, and the first person he saw was Summer. Summer, his girlfriend. The first thing he thought was _Geez, she looks beautiful. _Dressed in her school uniform, it wasn't anything special, but that's exactly why she looked so beautiful. She was looking down at the ground, books tightly against her chest even though she was sitting at a table. That's when the second thing Zack thought entered his mind..._Uh-oh._ Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Summer threw on her smile, and beamed at the girl. The girl waved and hurried on. Summer returned to looking at the ground as her lips slowly closed and tightened into a straight line.

Zack sighed. He walked over to the table, pulled a chair close to Summer. She immediately latched on to him, and all he could do was hug her back.

And although he wasn't proud, nor happy about this, the third thing he thought was _This is going to be the death of me._

And even though he loved Summer, he knew this was the truth.

#$&!&S&IOTCALUK$&(!#

"So what do you want to do in the city?" Freddy asked Katie, as she pulled his arm and dragged him along to their track.

"You know, I'm not really sure," she replied. "Maybe just walk around?" She grasped his fingers tighter.

"Ouch, Katie, I love you, but that kind of hurts."

Katie grinned. "Sorry lover-boy, I thought you'd be strong enough. Or maybe I thought that you'd like a little pain." She sent him a very devious smirk. Freddy raised his eyebrows in surprise, and the look on his face almost sent Katie cracking up.

He finally smiled in a state of what seemed to be delirium and excitement. Katie smiled back, her laughter bubbling inside of her. She slowed him down and pushed him up against the wall roughly. Freddy grinned even wider. Katie shot him a faked confused look. "Are you a masochist Freddy Jones?"

Freddy's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. Katie's mouth dropped and she teased him further. "Why, is our Freddy Jones _blushing_?"

"Aw, shut up," Freddy replied, shuffling his feet a little. He looked down, but Katie pushed his head back up again and kissed him. She found herself grabbing his shirt collar roughly…she told herself it was to play the joke out further, but she also thought that maybe it was so that she didn't fall or float away…

Freddy kissed her back, and he ran his hand up to her hair. As his fingers sifted through her brown locks, he suddenly tightened his grip and yanked. Katie pulled back, shot him a mischievous grin, and shoved him against the wall even harder and kissed him harder as well.

Freddy pushed her back for a second, but only to say, "Oh yeah, and _I'm_ the masochist."

Katie shoved him again. "Shut up and kiss me Jones."

He grinned again. "Will do Posh, will do."

And there in the train station, with a strange homeless man watching them, he followed through on his promise.

()&$(#)(#(#

A/N: SO CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? I actually UPDATED **DAY BY DAY**!!! ::insert BIG gasp here:: Yes, yes, it's shocking and surprising. It's kind of a twist...a bit of a difference...I'm sorry to say that I really don't like the way I wrote this fic, and that's what's giving me the most of a problem. I have no idea where to go. I thought if I turned in for a more serious issue, I might write a little bit better. There's an element of truth in Zack's view of Summer, relating to how I've felt a month or two ago. I was wondering how it must've felt to other people, and voila...If you want, you can vote on whether or not Summer and Zack should stay together. Not that I'll actually write based on the outcome, but for fun, sure why not? :)

And again, SO SORRY this hasn't been updated in so long. School started, drama (WHOO FOR RAGTIME!!!)started, _Christmas break_ started...(WOW it's been a while.) Read my other fic, Split Screen Sadness, if you like F/S stuff. I like that one a lot.

One more thing: I have no editor at the moment (she's not online) and I was just so excited that I wrote a chapter, that I just tried to edit it over myself. If there are some errors please forgive me, but I really wanted to get it up and running! :)


End file.
